User blog:Timebomb192potato/More new truck ideas
Monster Mutt Pekingese A new 3D Dog-bodied truck which is a Pekingese edition of Monster Mutt. It's black and white with a orange collar. The truck caters to Asian fans of Monster Jam much like how El Toro Loco caters to Hispanic fans. The ideal driver: Keiko Ihara (a Japanese FIA World Endurance driver and ex-race queen; similar to how Alx Danielsson had his start in karting and Formula Renault) Firesuit design: Black and white fur patterns Theme Song: A remix of "Learn Chinese" by Jin which opens up with a segment of "Who Let the Dogs Out?" by the Baha Men Monster Mutt Pitbull A new 3D Dog-bodied truck which is a pitbull edition of Monster Mutt. It's brown and white (similar to Pound Hound) and has 3D chains being "chomped on" in the "mouth", and has a black collar. The ideal driver: Aaron Basl Firesuit design: Brown and white fur patterns Theme Song: A remix of "Hound Dog" by Elvis Presley which opens up with a segment of "Who Let the Dogs Out?" by the Baha Men and interplotates samples of "American Woman" by Lenny Kravitz and pitched-down samples of "Cherry Pie" by Warrant Monster Mutt Mehitabel A 3D Cat-bodied truck, and the first Monster Mutt spinoff to not be a dog (it's based off Mehitabel from the Shinbone Alley film). It's yellow and white-colored. The truck also drives from next to the right door instead of the center (like with earlier tube chassis trucks) as the truck still has Mehitabel's floof hair as part of the body (indies running the body for FELD get a different version of the mold with the floof hair being made of rubber). The ideal driver: IDK, a new driver Firesuit design: Yellow and white fur patterns on the chest area with black for the arms and legs Theme Song: A remix of "Tojours Gai" from Shinbone Alley that opens up with a segment of "Who Let the Dogs Out?" by the Baha Men that very quickly gets stopped (It would go: "Who let the do- *record needle scratch*") The Samurai Thanks Teamscreamfan2589778... The other truck catering to Asian audiences for Monster Jam. "I think of this truck similar to Zombie Hunter, 3-D molded front and the back of a common day pickup. The 3-D would be a samurai mask and a samurai helmet, with swords painted at both sides of the truck. It would run with a classic shogun era flag with the word samurai written in kanji. And if the truck managed to get to the world finals it would run a NON LETHAL sword instead of the flag." The ideal driver: Shizuka Okazaki (Japanese motorcycle racer) Firesuit design: It's styled after a typical Japanese kimono Theme Song: "Silhouette" by Kana-Boon Night Prowler Another cat themed truck, name courtesy ToonRaider. A cat-themed truck, it's a Ford F-150 which is essentially Little Tiger 2.0 The ideal driver: "Hot" Rod Schmidt (get him out of retirement, pronto!) Firesuit design: It's just a black, generic FELD firesuit Theme Song: "He's Back (The Man Behind The Mask)" by Alice Cooper LUMINE A truck based off the webcomic, the 3D Dog body uses the FELD Carolina Crusher/Captain America mold as it's back, whilst the nose and windshield are based off Lumine's weredog form. The ideal driver: Haley Gauley Firesuit design: Lumine's business suit Theme Song: "Werewolves of London" by Warren Zevon Mad Dog IV A sprint car-styled yellow, red, and white Ford F-150 with a blue CRD chassis that is a throwback to the Breen brothers' Mad Dog from the TNT era. That's right, FELD doing a throwback truck of a indie competitor from the TNT era. The ideal driver: Jared Eichelberger (Blake Granger takes over his Max-D full-time) Firesuit design: It's styled after a 1980's monster truck driver's firesuit Theme Song: "Birdhouse in Your Soul" by They Might Be Giants Shinobi Samurai's team-mate. Thanks to Combatbot2015 for the idea. "Shinobi should have a 3-D body with a ninja mask for the front and has various ninja weapons molded around the truck, including swords molded on the sides with the name painted of the swords, and with custom flat painted shuriken rims." The ideal driver: Chuck Werner (nicknamed "Ninja Master Chuck"; he'd still drive Max-D in most international events) Firesuit design: It's styled after a ninja (for pit parties, Chuck would dress up like a ninja from a Godfrey Ho movie) Theme Song: "Turning Japanese" by The Vapors Category:Blog posts